Ifaint
by XxSugarRushxX
Summary: Well Sam faints and when Carly checks on her she sees something shocking
1. Thud

_**Ilie**_

THUD! I wondered what that was. I turn to ask Sam but I can't due to the fact she was lying on the floor.

"Miss!" Yelled Freddie Benson across the dimly lit science lab, to the teacher at the front of the room.

We all look at him kneeling on the floor next to Sam.

"What is it now Freddie?" replied the teacher, miss Harlyson a new teacher, bored as no one was doing anything.

"Sam fainted!" Yelled Freddie across the lab

"Really?" Asked miss Harlyson,

I look at my friend on the floor. By now people were starting to whisper

"Sam has fainted!" I insisted.

"Um… Just take her to the nurse." Replied miss Harlyson

"Okay I'll take her!" I said spraying spit everywhere.

"No I'll do it I'm stronger" Spoke Freddie

"What do you mean?!" I asked

"Well she's not in any condition to walk herself is she" Chuckled Freddie. I scowled he was right.

"Oh… well go on then before she dies!" I insisted

"Carly! Shouted Freddie "she fainted it's not the end of the world!"

"Oh well!" I shouted back "just go!"

"I'm going I'm going." muttered Freddie. He reached down and gently picked up Sam, who looked like someone had just told her that ham was banned and no one sold it.

"I just hope she doesn't wake up and hit me." Complained Freddie

"Freddie if you don't go I will wake her up just to get her to hit you." I threatened

"I'm gone!" Whispered Freddie and at that moment I was sure I heard a giggle from Sam. I got the thought out of my head. After all Sam was out cold in Freddie's arms. I watched him go and had a feeling they were not telling me something. I pushed the thought out my head and went back on with my work.

Ten minutes past and neither Sam nor Freddie had come back. I seemed to be the only one who cared they had been gone so long. Everyon else was doing there work but I could only think of Sam. I was proven wrong by a sharp jab in the back from Gibby, who Freddie had been sitting next to, who looked concerned.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Gibby even though Sam beats him up most of the time, she calls him a human punch bag, he still cares.

"I… I don't know." I say sadly "But I am going to find out."

I stuck my hand in the air. The teacher looked bored and a flicker of surprise appeared on her face. She was unused to anyone interrupting her in a lesson. Twice in one day she was shocked.

"Yes Carly?" replied Miss Harlyson

"Can I go see how Sam is?" I asked

"Well…" She said unsure "Sure go on then but be back soon!"

"I'll be quick." I say as I run out the door.

I ran down the stairs when I stoped in my tracks. I saw something I didnt expect to see...

* * *

**I was bored and I had a sudden brainwave and here it is! I'm trying to add another chapter but I keep losing the file!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam's Pov**_

It was going well until I giggled. Now that don't sound like mama. It was that darn boy Freddifer. He makes me giggle. Oh man I'm not dreaming about him again am I? I've been doing that a lot lately especially if were lip locking in the halls. It's even better than ham. Okay maybe not ham. Ham rules all. Then the nub… I mean Freddie pulled away from the lip locking.

"Sam it's been 15 minutes people will wonder where I am." He stated

"Can't you just skip class?" I moaned

"No cause if my mom finds out she'll kill Me." said Freddie

"Fine get out of here you nub." I sulked

"Sam. You said now were together you wouldn't call me names." He moaned. I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Just because I call you names doesn't mean I don't like you." I whispered

He walked off up the stairs waving to me as he did. I just stood there before going to my locker and chomping on some ham. Good ham. Ham rules all.

_**Carly's Pov**_

I ran back up the stairs after what I'd just seen. Sam and Freddie standing there kissing. I'll be honest I didn't think Freddie had it in him to skip class. Wait what am I thinking? I just saw them kissing and I'm wondering why Freddie skipped class? Oh I'm back now. I walk in and take my seat. Everyone's looking at me.

"What?" I ask to everyone around me.

"We just want to know how Sam was." Replied Gibby

"Oh well Sam was ok I guess still out cold." I lied

"Okay children settle down and continue with your work." said the teacher, looking up from her magazine. Everyone ignored her and she sighed and went back to her magazine. I tried to do my work but I couldn't get the thought of Sam and Freddie kissing out my head. Time seemed to drag by waiting for the bell to go. I thought we had a deal no more secrets. I swear I'm going to kill them! Freddie just walked in. Oh joy. He's just sat down.

"Hey how's Sam?" asked Gibby

"Oh she's good apparently she should regain consciousness soon." He lied

If I didn't know any better I'd believe him. When did he become such a good liar?

I was thinking so hard I didn't notice the bell.

"Carly? Anyone in there? The bell went." Said Freddie as he poked me in the back.

"What? Oh I'm coming." I mumble as I gather up my stuff and run out the door.

I ran up to my locker and Sam was there chomping on some ham.

"Hey Sam how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine why did you…? Oh right yeah I woke up bit the nurse and walked out." She finished.

I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. She saw me looking suspicious and raised my eyebrow at my raised eyebrow. She looked funny so I giggled.

"What with the look Shay?" she asked

"Oh no reason I'm just a bit tired that's all." I answered

"Ok…" she said "But can I come back to yours I need to tell you something."

"Sure I need to talk to you anyway." I said

"Okay see you at yours then." She said as she walked away.

_**I just want to say thanks to all the fantastic comments from people especially CouldIBeMoreRandom's comment they encouraged me to make the next chapter. **_


End file.
